Legacy of Ruin
by Gardian X
Summary: 25XX A.D. As the flames of war once again take root in the world, a weary figure from an era long since past recalls the terrible events that had brought all to this point. An ancient legend forced to live far longer than he should, one that's mourned for centuries is forced to once again face the uncertain future instead of wallow in the past. Definitely AU.
1. Prologue

Mega Man X

Legacy of Ruin

Prologue

A weary figure with battered and decayed armor stood in a small cave, alone as he had for countless years. His eyes told of centuries of hardship, of trials, and tribulations. Countless sacrifices that he had had to endure. A few frayed wires had been revealed under the once azure plates that had at one time served as armor, now dulled by age.

He hadn't lived. Not for centuries. Instead, he had merely existed as he had watched the outside world continue to move on without him. But it was for the best. He had... Only brought harm to the earth from the very first day he had been found. He had brought ruin... And death.

He hadn't spoken to another living entity in three hundred years. His solitude had been absolute. It was a necessity in a way. So instead, he lived and typed on a decaying computer that should have been discarded almost as long ago as he should have been.

The data he never kept but he would write daily, memories of a long forgotten war, of horrors the world had long since recovered from, but he himself had not.

_22XX was a time of turbulence, of madness. War was still the nightmare of the present. There was no escaping it's grasp. Even should one have born to the richest of human parents or created in the worst of factories the inescapable reality of the Elf Wars would continue. Even though the Sigma Virus had been destroyed, the legendary hunter Zero sealed away, and Axl no longer a part of history... Yet, the madness would continue._

_Only one of the 'heroes' remained. Yet, as the Elf Wars continued his heart grew cold, hard, and he became as ruthless as his enemies. The so called 'gentle hunter' became just as unyielding and unforgiving as even the enemy commander. Victory became an obsession._

_Faced by this horrible fact the last legend had an option: Attempt to seal the recently corrupted mother elf before it could destroy the world, and leave the world to Zero's hands when he'd reawaken or attempt to destroy the elf before she could destroy the world?_

_He chose the former option and for a time there was peace._

_However, plagued by the loss of a leader Neo Arcadia faltered and an idealistic six year old girl named Ciel managed to successfully create a copy of their beloved hero._

_Again stability was ensured... For a time._

_Yet, this copy was not ready for the reigns of power. Madness took him and Neo Arcadia fell into darkness._

The figure shakes his weary head. No, he couldn't revisit these memories. Not yet... Even after all this time. Quickly, he deleted the entire transcript; as he always did.

Instead he utters a few words. It's the first time he's spoken in years.

"I am Mega Man X, former leader of Neo Arcadia... And I have failed utterly."


	2. Chapter 1

Mega Man X

Legacy of Ruin

Chapter 1

Sage Harpuia of Neo Arcadia was the feared general who led the army of the fierce sky. He was respected for his tactical prowess and his ability to get the job done. He was loyal to the core and feared by Neo Arcadia's enemies.

His twin sonic blades were just as revered as the reploid himself. Yet, he wasn't currently in the skies with his army, nor was he dispatching various mavericks that threatened the safety of those he had sworn to protect. Instead, he was deep in the heart of the great city of Neo Arcadia itself.

Master X had called him there, as well as the other three guardians to discuss a serious and grave new concern.

As he entered the throne room he saw his sister Fairy Leviathan in one corner twisting her halberd about. Beside her Fighting Fefnir; a crimson reploid with a pair of large arm cannons who was grinning somewhat cheekily at his sister, and in a corner hidden by shadows a third Guardian remained hidden... Hidden Phantom to be precise.

They were the four children of Master X... The four proud guardians of Neo Arcadia... Yet, their Master had not once spent time with them as a father might. He was a leader first, foremost, and only.

Upon seeing Neo Arcadia's Master enter they fell silent before they themselves fell in, side by side. There was no more need for words. They had a mission ahead of them. After all, their master rarely called them together save for when a great task awaited them.

And this was likely to be one of those times.

Upon reaching X's throne the four dropped to one knee in unison with a practiced grace that defied their time spent apart.

"Master, you called for us?" Harpuia spoke for the four of them.

Blinking his eyes slowly X turned his crimson optics to focus on Harpuia.

"Yes indeed Harpuia. While I wish it could have been for pleasantries... I'm afraid that's not the case." X sighed before leaning back in his chair, his eyes shutting firmly even as his fingers tapped against his throne thoughtfully.

"The resistance has gotten a key member...The scientist Ciel."

If anyone was aware of what problems she could cause it was Neo Arcadia's master himself. She was brilliant, and she'd created marvels of science time and again. Even in her tender age she proved to be absolutely brilliant, discovering new wonders of science, and creating new methods to enhance technology on a scale never before imagined. When she had been with Neo Arcadia she had been an incredible asset, but now the woman was proving to be rather disastrous.

"What... The prodigy?" Fefnir grumbled.

"Yes I'm afraid so. She's become a fanatic for one reason or another." X sighed once more.

"I had hoped... That after the final wave of maverick activity I could have re-designated our forces for more peaceful methods... And... I'd be able to spend the time with each of you that you deserve." X shook his head.

"I apologize that affairs of state continue to keep this from happening. Hopefully, we can wrap up this little rebellion quickly and see everything back on track in short order. Once that's done Neo Arcadian forces should be able to handle things and you can be deployed here." X commented before he stood from the massive stone throne.

"Just remember that the girl is human. I'd like her brought in alive if possible." X added before heading for a side door in his audience chamber.

"Of course, master."

Nothing more needed to be said. Their master's will was absolute, his decision; final. Harpuia would see his orders through.

Once his master had left Harpuia stood.

"So Harpuia, what's the plan?" Fefnir asked casually, as he leaned against a pillar in the Master's throne room.

Harpuia glanced over at the crimson reploid. He was easily the largest of the group. However, not all was sitting well. Fefnir's expression had lost it's normally cheerful exuberance and was replaced with a stoicism that was completely out of place on the guardian of flames.

"My forces will take the east, Leviathan, would you cut off the resistance's attempts to flee should they decide to take to the seas?" Harpuia began.

The blue reploid gave a short nod as she walked over to them.

"Of course." She accepted the assignment while she rubbed the back of her neck with one hand.

She remained calm but her expression was slightly troubled, not that Harpuia could blame her. He himself was bothered by his master's words. Of course Fighting Fefnir's eyes told a story that Harpuia would have had to been blind to not be able to read. Out of the four guardian's only one stayed completely resolute, his expression unchanged after their strange encounter with their master. Phantom remained in the corner observing events as he always did.

Harpuia closed his eyes for a moment, drawing a deep breath. While reploids didn't actually breathe for the sake of oxygen, it was a simulated action that helped put humans at ease, and oddly sometimes could help steel an individual.

A moment passed before Fefnir spoke, his voice remaining surprisingly calm, but from the slight frown, and the normally cheerful expression banished from the Fire Guardian, it spoke of an upcoming storm.

"So we'll clean things up and be done with this?" He asked, surprising Harpuia to some extent as he had somewhat hoped that he'd bring up what they were all tiptoeing around.

Harpuia however, merely nodded before he replied.

"Basically, yes. However, Fefnir I've noticed that you're... On edge."

Fefnir rubbed his eyes with his left hand in his frustration. He was agitated, the entire meeting hadn't sat entirely well with Harpuia either. The way Master X had spoken...It hadn't quite fit. However, he'd obey for that was his duty.

"Of course I'm on edge!" Fefnir finally snapped, his exasperation finally getting the better of him.

Fefnir's blazing eyes glared at his shorter sibling as he continued to speak, his words flowing in a torrent of his confusion.

"Master X is acting strange in so many ways. Don't you find it... Odd?" Fefnir asked, as his body quivered slightly.

He wasn't angry at his siblings, but he was certainly upset.

"Fefnir it's not our place to-." Harpuia began, however he was cut off.

"Why now Harpuia?" Fefnir interrupted as he began to pace.

The tension in the air had continued to build, and Fefnir was the catalyst of their frustrations. However, even as Fefnir went to speak further in an attempt to demand answers of the warrior of the skies, a collected voice stopped him short.

"Master X's actions are not of our concern. Our sworn duty is to follow his light. Once the rebellion is over, then, we can speak to Master X once more, if need be." Phantom walked towards the majestic marble doors, his expression as unchanged as when he had first entered.

Yet, if Harpuia knew his sibling as well as he thought he did then odds were that he himself was also pondering their Master's behavior in the recent meeting.

Thankfully, Phantom's curt observation silenced Fefnir, and he accepted the words of his brother somewhat reluctantly.

"Tch... Alright, I guess we better get this over with." The Leader of the army of the Ashen Flames grumbled to himself as he and the other two guardians made their way toward the marble doors leading away from their master's throne room.

None of them truly appreciated the sentiment though. The rebellion reploids weren't likely to have many of them... If any at all that were designed for combat. This wasn't going to be a war; but an execution and they all knew it.


	3. Chapter 2

Mega Man X

Legacy of Ruin

Chapter 2

Deep within Neo Arcadia's heart a great tree rose up from the bowels of the earth itself. They called it Yggdrasil after the tree in Norse mythology. Its roots burrowed deep into earth's crust. Her branches radiated a life that defied her dark secret. But at the base of Yggdrasil, a solitary body remained locked away, protecting the world he'd sacrificed so much for in the last thing he could do. Yet, the eternal slumber of the ancient legend was not to remain disrupted. X's spirit had returned.

He flickered into existence, creating a feeble hologram of his actual body which was still sealed away. While his image warped and bent. As he hovered in front of himself he reached out with his massless hand, brushing his body's face almost tenderly.

"This is... What I must do. Zero... Isn't going to awaken. He hasn't awoken even after all this time... The resistance is on the verge of failing and should that happen... The world will remain enslaved to that copy..."

If he could have wept he would have, but he was a cyberelf now, he had no physical body to shed tears with. Instead he floated over to a console next to his body, and with a few carefully placed commands the seal on his body pulled back. A moment passed before X's body fell lifelessly to the ground with a muffled thud.

As he floated to his body, preparing to reenter his form he observed the Dark Elf flee. He shook his tiny head sadly, accepting that one day soon he'd have to deal with her and Weil's nightmarish partner... With her release Omega would soon descend... But, X had another concern in mind at that time.

That copy had thrown a monkey wrench into everything... He felt a new life rise within him, a force that he found himself despising. He had merely wanted to rest... But he was forced to take up arms once more. X pushed himself to his knees slowly before his hand rested on a familiar saber. He'd meant to give this to his beloved friend... But that was no longer an option.

"Zero... You gave up too much for this world... I'm sorry that I haven't managed to bring earth to peace yet... But, I'll do it... I'll end my fake and... I'll put down that copy of yours..." He grit his teeth as he recalled the corrupted monstrosity of Zero.

A coldness settled into X's posture, and he forced his resolve to harden. Cold, icy ruthlessness took over X as he purposefully strode away from the core of Yggdrasil. He had work to do, and he had little time to do it in. Nothing, no one under the sun would stop him. He'd cut down any foe, he'd destroy any threat that tried to keep him away from his copy.

However, there was a problem with this. X was well aware that while if he attacked now he'd have a distinct advantage, odds were Copy X would quickly find out about the real X's approach and sound the alarm. He would eventually be overrun by the sheer number of Pantheon soldiers at his fake's disposal.

He needed a support team to take down the false X. Only one force opposed Neo Arcadia now though... The ragtag resistance that fought with peashooters against Neo Arcadia's far superior firepower. Still, if they had him on their side... They could perhaps survive and more importantly, he'd be able to get to his copy, and terminate him. Then, he'd be able to focus on Weil's plots. He cursed the fact that he'd agreed to sealing him into an eternal shell. That had been... Foolish of them. Hindsight was indeed twenty twenty but there was little that could done about that. Instead, X had a resistance to find and save.

It didn't take him long to find a transerver that would lead him out of Neo Arcadia. However, he downloaded the coordinates to this transerver, and its security code. When it was time he'd be able to return and with a vengeance.

"Next time I enter to Neo Arcadia I'll finish things."

Nothing would stop him. Nothing.

Light swirled about X in a cascade of white before he felt his body dematerialize and a moment later reappear in the desolate wastelands outside of the city. This was the only place a reploid that had been deemed maverick could survive and likely not for long as Neo Arcadia's reach was great. A reploid could run in the ruined wastelands but it would amount to naught. Either the earth herself would claim the reploid's life or Neo Arcadia's armies would.

However, X ignored the knowledge of what the wastelands brought. He'd exiled himself in a willing gambit at a greater prize. But, it had been his choice. He truly trusted no one in Neo Arcadia. Not the Guardians, not the servants, and certainly not the Pantheons that had been modeled after himself.

He had to sort this mess out himself, and then, maybe he could rest at long last.

He brushed some sand aside as he strode forward with a destination already set within his mind. He had thankfully taken time before returning to his form to learn where Ciel and her resistance was headed and where they had taken shelter. While the sand caused his feet to slide by a few inches he didn't mind. Even in combat he could take advantage of that slip.

It took time to chase her down though. She was already several miles ahead, and he had little time to spare... They were headed to the lab where Zero had once been sealed away... He wasn't there anymore unfortunately, but surely... Zero was still alive... He'd awaken one day, but he was counting on X to protect the world for a while longer.

He passed by the Golems and Pantheons without conflict as they recognized him as their Master. They merely stood aside upon seeing his form. One day soon he'd have to destroy them, but for now he could pass by unhindered.

A pantheon saluted as X drew towards the deepest chamber. He merely gave a faint nod as he walked past. Inside a human girl rested on two knees, sobbing and no longer paying attention to her surroundings. A tiny cyberelf floated next to her protectively, trying to comfort the teen. However, X paid the cyber elf no mind as he approached.

Once he stepped beside her he reached down, and his hand gently gripped her shoulder as he spoke.

"You led Neo Arcadia on quite a merry goose chase."

He felt her shiver. He had to have terrified her. He was aware that she thought that what she had replicated had come to confront her personally and it probably was something that had haunted her dreams for many, many days. Yet, X didn't respond to her fear directly, but instead he continued on as if she was perfectly fine and they were talking about something as mundane as the weather.

"Like you I'd like to find Zero, but… That can't happen anymore. Ciel... Because I realized that Zero, isn't going to awaken… It's up to me alone to deal with the crisis' that plague our world… As well as I can. Can I assist you in your attempts to free Neo Arcadia?"

She looked up at him, her eyes brightening with the realization that this wasn't Copy X. He was the original.

"Y-Yes! Of course you can!" Ciel agreed quickly.

He wasn't Zero, but he had a plan in mind... He knew how to save this world... But first Copy X had to be eliminated. He was a problem. X helped the teen stand and Passy smiled at the former leader of Neo Arcadia in gratitude.

"Thank you Master X." Passy murmured.

However, X shook his head.

"I'm no longer Neo Arcadia's leader, merely a soldier of the Resistance. I have my own reasons for aiding Ciel, but I'll help where I can." X replied a bit gruffly as he led Ciel past the guards.

With X escorting her Neo Arcadia's forces paid her no mind; accepting that she had been apprehended. It would be disturbing for the Guardians to see the legend walking beside Ciel as if she was a friend. However, like many other things X cared little of that fact. Instead, Ciel would be the one that would assist him in securing the fall of his copy... Her rebellion was for Reploid Equality... That was a goal he agreed with. Still, he knew that as long as his copy remained, there was little hope for a tomorrow.

A good twenty minutes passed before Ciel and X were able to transfer directly to the HQ of the resistance. It was a decaying and rotting mess that had once served as an underground fortress for humans during the Elf wars before the madness consumed the war-torn land. However, by some miracle Ciel and her people had managed to get the rickety complex running again.

Naturally when X appeared with Ciel there was a large panic, many of the Resistance soldiers drew their weapons and aimed at him. However, he merely raised an eyebrow as if asking them if they actually believed that they could harm him.

One reploid glowered at X as he lowered his rifle, his expression downright hostile.

"I'm not the X, that's been in charge of Neo Arcadia during this... Madness. He's a... Stand in that isn't doing the job he'd been created for." X commented as he passed by.

"How can we tell that you're the real deal?" He snarled.

"I'm not asking you to trust me." X responded as he stepped onto the elevator and waited for the leader of the Resistance.

The green uniformed resistance soldier glowered at X's reply but said nothing more.

"Please forgive Colbor." Ciel apologized for her subordinate once she stepped beside him and the elevator started moving.

"Nothing to forgive. He's got every reason to distrust me. Just keep an eye on him. I'd rather not have to worry about getting shot at every time I return here." X replied while he crossed his arms thoughtfully.

Ciel nodded quickly, eager to please.

"Of course. I'll do everything in my power to make you welcome." She vowed, holding a hand close to her heart.

A promise. She hadn't changed since the time he'd last met her. Yes, she'd grown taller but that eager nature and gentle compassion still remained. It baffled X how she of all people had become the leader of the rebellion against Neo Arcadia itself. She seemed too gentle.

Once the elevator stopped she noticed his stare and she turned to face him, an unspoken question on her lips.

"Sorry, I was just remembering when we first met. You were... How old? Three?" He could still remember the decision that he had agreed to that had led to her birth...

Had he made the right decision in allowing that project? He decided that yes, with her standing here on this day it had been.

"Yes M-"

Quickly, X placed a hand on her lips to silence her.

"Please don't call me that. I never cared for that title anyways." X said softly before he removed his hand.

Ciel had a bright blush on her face, embarrassed that she'd been silenced by X in such a personal way. However, she nodded and resumed speaking a few seconds later.

"Y-Yes... That sounds about right M...X." It was going to be an incredibly difficult habit for the Neo Arcadian to break.

However, X started walking and Ciel hurried to catch up with the Azure plated hunter.

"M...Er, X? There's actually uhm... Something We could really use your help with... If you don't mind that is..." Ciel said once they entered the main command room.

He turned his head a few degrees to look directly upon her before he spoke.

"I said I'd give you a hand. I meant it." X responded simply.

Ciel smiled gratefully at the ex hunter, relief in her eyes.

"What I want to ask you is if you would do something that no one has been able to do so far... I want you to destroy the Maverick Disposal Center, where they retire our comrades one after another. Even now, they may be retiring who is wrongly suspected of being a Maverick. To prevent any additional loss of life, please can you destroy the enemy facility?" Ciel looked at X, still worried that he might refuse.

He had no intention of doing that. Instead, he merely gave a faint nod before he spoke.

"Just point me in the right direction. I'll deal with it."

"Thank you Mas...X, we all owe you."

No, they didn't owe him anything. He was simply doing what he had to do. Without responding he turned back to take the path he had tread before, returning back to the elevator.

As the elevator rose to the surface his eyes hardened and his buster formed on his left hand. In his right, a familiar saber rested. He'd end this farce of 'Justice' without having trouble sleeping tonight because of it...


	4. Chapter 3

Mega Man X

Legacy of Ruin

Chapter 3

X had traveled a considerable distance before he heard Ciel's voice once again.

"The Disposal Center is up ahead of you! Please rescue our comrades!" She pleaded from as she prepared to support him in whatever capacity she could.

"Right, I've got it." X assured.

X had hoped that the Pantheon and other units would have still had him off of their targeting systems. However, this was not the case as a pair of Pantheon units opened fire on him.

"All good things come to an end huh?" X shrugged casually before a couple well placed blasts ended the duo.

Unfortunately, this drew the attention of several others, including flying pantheon units. X quickly ducked under a volley of wild shots before he launched himself into the air towards a Pantheon Flyer. The flyer tried to fall back, shooting frantically at X the entire time. However, X proved too quick and a quick slice of Zero's trusted blade left him split down the middle.

Once he landed X looked about once more, taking in the enemies as they continued to rally on the point he was at. No, this wouldn't do. He had to keep moving otherwise they'd overwhelm him with sheer numbers. He dashed forward laying down a heavy stream of buster fire, destroying several enemies along the way before he ended up slicing through another foe that had drawn too close for its own good.

The former hunter was relentless, foe upon foe fell by his buster and Zero's Saber alike, his green eyes cold and his expression chilling. His countless years of battle served him well once more. Eventually he managed to pierce through the remaining defenses.

"The next doorway leads to the primary control hub of the disposal hub." Ciel warned as X opened the door.

"Good." X responded neutrally.

After he stepped in the room he noticed that the room itself was quite... Odd. The complex had a series of computers had built into the walls themselves. Even this complex, with as much funding as Neo Arcadia had didn't seem to be operating at maximum potential. The room's design suggested an age long since past.

While he walked into the center of the room he kept up his guard, knowing that there would be new threats that would arise. He came to a stop once more, his eyes scanning the walls before a dull thud echoed behind him. The former hunter turned his head enough so that he could see over his left shoulder, and a strange reploid stood before him.

The new threat had no arms, instead had a pair of pincher-like appendages, and his face was that of a bird of prey. His torso was primarily green, and he had thin, golden legs that ended not with normal feet but a pair of clawed appendages. Crimson eyes glared back at X and the reploid spoke in a faintly mocking tone. X turned to face him as he began, the buster on his arm still retaining its full charge.

"I'm Aztec Fal-" A burst of charged plasma impacted the warrior straight in the face.

He hadn't expected it and as he staggered back X struck again, this time with Zero's saber. He was ruthless, relentless, and within a few moments had laid waste to the foe. In the remains a small chip rested, one that he wouldn't need. Still, he scooped up the chip. Perhaps Ciel's people could use the thing.

His weapon systems confirmed the acquisition of a new weapon. Lightning Fall had been gained... Now curious, he switched to the weapon as his armor turned mostly green with a touch of gold accenting his build. He then fired a single shot of the special weapon.

A single sphere of green electricity shot out from his buster, rising into the air above him before exploding into a shockwave that covered a considerable distance. Then, the electricity fell to the ground in a cascading wave.

He nodded approvingly before he kept moving. In the next room he noticed a large pit and inside of it a chorus of voices pleaded, begged and cried for aid.

"Hold on. I should have this place disabled in just a bit." He called down.

The voices of misery and of despair turned to confusion, and one called up to him.

"R-Really...?" A faint echo of a long forgotten hope colored the reploid's voice.

"Yeah, it'll take me just a bit." X agreed before he headed to a nearby computer monitor.

A few tense minutes passed as the ex hunter was forced to hack past security. Thankfully it wasn't too advanced but it was enough that he was glad he'd spent time tinkering when he was still a hunter.

Finally, the sound of moving metal echoed and a great door opened below him. He then nodded approvingly. He'd done it.

"There you're free. Get out of here. I'm going to level this thing." X warned as he began typing once again.

Inside most buildings in the wastelands required an internal power system that wasn't connected to the Neo Arcadia power supply. This building was no different. A powerful fusion core had enabled all operations. However... If he were to drain the coolant the fusion generator would overheat in a few minutes and detonate shortly after that. Nuclear radiation was a potential problem but the world was already covered in pockets of radiation. One more short term pocket wouldn't be too big a deal. Thankfully, an explosion like this would only take about five or so years before the radiation faded out entirely due to changes in how nuclear power was handled.

"Y-Yes sir!" The voice that had called out to X agreed quickly.

He then waited about three minutes before he called down again.

"Are you still there?"

He received no answers from the group. Thus, he was confident that they had fled before he carefully tapped a few commands in, setting the coolant to be drained in about ten minutes which meant he had about fifteen minutes to leave the building.

"Ciel, this is X. The building is going to be destroyed in about fifteen minutes. Mission complete."

"What about the reploids?" She asked quickly, her concern on their safety.

"I told them to get going after destroying Aztec Falcon." X replied simply as he broke into a light jog away from the building he'd destroyed.

"Good work Ma... X. Mission complete then. Come on back!" Ciel said cheerfully.

It took him about twenty five minutes to return to the Resistance base. However, as far away as he was he still heard the facility explode behind him.

He closed his eyes as the elevator descended, eventually shuddering to a halt. Once inside the complex he glanced at the nervous guards.

"Did they make it back?" He asked as he passed the one named Colbor.

"Yes they did." He grumbled.

"Then this mission is over." X replied as he walked towards the command center where Ciel was waiting.

Once he was inside he noticed Ciel standing near the center, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"They're safe! Mas... X you saved them!" Her hands were clasped together tightly, as if trying to keep her excitement somewhat contained.

"Of course." X agreed with a faint nod.

That was what he had said he'd do, so he did.

"Actually... Where should I remain when I'm not needed?" He asked the human.

Her cheerful expression faded slightly as she thought.

"The resistance is still terrified of you Mas... X, so wandering around and choosing a room yourself isn't really an option..." She murmured.

Ciel closed her eyes and tapped her index finger against her other hand.

"Actually there's a room next to mine that's unoccupied."

It had once been Milan's room and he had acted as Ciel's personal guard. However, she had already cleared it, collecting MIlan's things and storing them in her own room; a tribute to the great reploid that had given up so much for her.

"That'll work." X agreed, accepting that it had probably been the room of someone before, but he didn't care enough to ask.

Whoever had been there before was dead, in his or her grave and that was the simple fact of it. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Okay, I'll show you there." Ciel smiled before leading him back into the main hall and about twenty yards to the east she stood in front of a faded door, the crimson paint long since dulled.

He nodded faintly once more before walking forward and the door opened for him. He stepped inside and looked into he surprisingly spacious room. The walls were barren, glum, and overall it was mostly empty... That wasn't likely to change as X had no interest in worldly goods. A dingy room like this was… Fitting for him.

"It'll work." X said.

"Do you need anything Ma... X?" Ciel asked as she bit her bottom lip.

He shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine. I have a lot on my mind right now anyways."

"Well... Okay then. Rest well Master X." Ciel waved goodbye reluctantly and the door shut.

He didn't bother to turn the lights on in the room. Instead, he simply sat on the recovery unit and bowed his head forward and allowed his mind to once again become consumed with his planning. Dark Elf, Omega, Wiel, Copy... All of them were problems that he'd have to deal with. Dark Elf, Omega, Wiel, Copy... Copy was the first problem, and probably the easiest one to deal with, especially since his forces would have to pursue the Dark Elf too, distracting him from the Resistance to a great extent.

Dark Elf, Omega, Wiel, his Copy... The Dark Elf on her own wasn't too much of a threat, but she could take control of others and that could be a deadly issue.

Dark Elf, Omega, Wiel, his Copy... Omega was mostly mindless, but he had incredible power as a copy of Zero.

Dark Elf, Omega, Wiel, his Copy... Wiel was easily the biggest problem. Why hadn't he just had him executed? Yes, Wiel was human, yes his research had done some good and yes, the humans wanted him to live forever in misery. However, Wiel was a cunning strategist and would do whatever it took to enslave the world... No matter how long it took. He would be have to be ended, X had made a mistake last time by not finishing the madman, but this time he'd ensure the end of Wiel... Permanently.

He was Mega Man X. Former leader of Neo Arcadia and 'legendary' Maverick Hunter. Wiel, Omega, and his copy would all feel his fury.

Yet, the hunter was unaware to the terrible nightmare that awaited him, he didn't know of what the future held and the suffering it would bring. The mistakes made thus far would bring a terrible, terrible sorrow.

**Well, another chapter done, and in case you're wondering, I unfortunately, have no beta, so instead I'll post each chapter in finished form, as is a kind of tradition for me. Once I've fully finished the story, I plan to edit the entire thing, and hopefully have some constructive friends help edit as well. **

**Still hate format, Google Drive has far superior options. Once I'm ready I'll release that version to the general public, but not until I'm 100% satisfied. Feel free to point out errors here, as this is in many ways, the critique period of this fiction. **

**In case you're worried, no I won't leave the chapters as is forever. Once I've finished the editing process on drive the updates will be made here too. However, the drive version will always be the superior one as it has a better format... And maybe even including a few nice extras that can't be posted on due to it's limitations in general. **

**So yes, please feel free to critique this inside and out. On another note though, I'm grateful for the input thus far recieved, and will start to respond in short order.  
Lastly, I'm going to try to update this every other day until I catch up with my written material, or 'finish' the story. I'm a bit of a perfectionist, but I'm wanting to at least get the first draft done before the new year, which means I'll need to post _very _frequently.  
**

**I'm not satisfied with my current postion as a writer, nor the quality of my work, no matter how much better I become. Thankfully, this is probably a strength as it keeps me working hard to improve. (Whenever I read that first fic of mine... *Shudders*)**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this newest chapter, and if you actually read my ramblings as well, I can only applaud and thank you. **

**Regards, Gardian X  
**


End file.
